This invention relates to devices for suppressing the water spray thrown by vehicle tires and more particularly to a device which generates an air flow for blocking outward movement of the water spray.
The rotating tires of vehicles traveling on wet surfaces tend to pick up water droplets which are fragmented into a fine mist which tends to impair the visibility of other drivers. This safety hazard is particularly acute in the case of large dual-wheel trucks, particularly tractor-trailer rigs. In addition to the hazards presented to other drivers, the truck driver may also suffer from impaired visibility due to the water spray generated by his own vehicle.
Various solutions to this problem have been suggested. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,563 issued to Brandon, et al. on Apr. 20, 1982 for "Vehicle Spray Reduction" discloses an apparatus comprising a plurality of vertical, parallel wiggle plates having curved airflow passages for separating the water droplets from the air. The purpose of this apparatus is to collect and direct the water spray to areas of the vehicle where relatively large stable drops of water will concentrate with minimal disturbance from the airflow around the vehicle. A similar concept is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,732 issued to Schons on Sep. 10, 1974 for "Tire Spray Collector Apparatus." Schons discloses a shield member and an apertured collector member which form a closed spray collecting chamber. Water spray collected in the chamber is drained to the ground at a point inward of the wheels to avoid producing further tire spray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,631 issued to Sherman on Dec. 9, 1986 for "Spray Suppressing Mud Flap Assembly" discloses a mud flap which includes an inwardly and rearwardly flared portion. The flared portion is intended to direct spray from the wheels inwardly, thus serving two direct the water spray away from the tires so that further water spray is prevented. The use of deflectors to inhibit water spray from the sides of wheels of vehicles is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,137 issued to Jossy on Jan. 4, 1972 for "Side Spray Inhibiting Apparatus for Wheeled Vehicles." Jossy discloses an apparatus for inhibiting water spray which comprises a deflector located behind the tires to prevent the water spray from striking the under carriage of the truck. Further, a discharge means is provided for conveying the deflected water to a point inward of the wheels where it is discharged to the ground.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,397 issued to Metcalf on Jan. 14, 1992 for "Vehicle Tire Water Spray Control System" also embodies the basic concept of directing the water spray to the inside and rear of the vehicle to avoid the generation of further water spray. Metcalf discloses an arrangement of baffles to carry out this purpose. A different approach to directing water away from the tires of a vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,592 issued to While on Dec. 24, 1991 for "Vehicle Spray Reducing Apparatus." White discloses a spray reducing apparatus for a vehicle comprising a duct arranged in front of the vehicle wheels which directs air towards the ground in front of the wheels so as to deflect any surface water away from the path of the wheel.